Will He Ever Take Me Back?
by spartanpanda
Summary: It was about two weeks after Natsu and Gray had broken up. Today was the day that Natsu was going to give him another chance to be together. Obviously he still had feelings for him. Gray on the other hand, kept messing it up and was scared this would never happen. So the day started. First period came.
1. Chapter 1

It was about two weeks after Natsu and Gray had broken up. Today was the day that Natsu was going to give him another chance to be together. Obviously he still had feelings for him. Gray on the other hand, kept messing it up and was scared this would never happen. So the day started. First period came.

Natsu had made his way to his guitar class and Gray, to his Japanese class. Ironic isn't it? Gray was happy about hearing that he might get a second chance to be with him. But that feeling ended after a certain someone opened his mouth.

It was in the middle of guitar class. It was a free day because the actual guitar room had been occupied fir some competition.

"So I heard from Gray that your mom was the one who told him that you two broke up," Loke brought up.

"Oh.. he told you that?" this made Natsu furious. "I was thinking about getting back with him.. but now that I know that he told you that.. I never want to see him again."

Loke just looked at him.

Although he said that, he still decided to look for Gray and question him, himself.

It was lunch time, and Natsu stayed in his regular hang out spot with his usual friends. Gray went to Natsu's fourth period class.. waiting for him.. excited for his answer. He was taking so long, that Gray decided to go look for him.. but when he did, Natsu had an angry look on his face and just walked past Gray.

"So, you're going to ignore me now?" he questioned, his head down.

"I'm mad at you." then he just stormed off.. leaving Gray confused..

Gray made his way back to Natsu's fourth period class. Mad at himself.. _It's always me! I always do something wrong and mess everything up! Now I highly doubt he'll ever come back to me. _He thought, making a tight fist. He turned on his computer and listened to music to help lighten his mood. Then _he_ came walking in through the door.

Natsu went up to his teacher.. avoiding eye contact with me. He was just asking about the work that he may have missed while being gone.

Then he walked towards Gray.

Scared of what he was gong to say, Gray started shaking a bit.

"Why did you do it? Why do you tell Loke everything? Like he's your..boyfriend.."

Gray just looked at the ground.. not knowing what to say.. The only reason why he told Loke was because he didn't know what to do after they broke up. His behavior changed. Ever since that happened, Gray has been locked in his room, not eating anything, barely talking, and hugging the only thing left that had his scent on it. Not only that, he also wanted to skip school so that he wouldn't worry people about why he looked sad. But he went to school anyway.. he had to keep his grades up for his mother.

He finally snapped out of his thought and looked back to Natsu. Still no word to be spoken.

"I was going to ask you out again today.. but after I heard that.. I think I change my mind. I was so mad this morning when I heard that. I even said I didn't want to see you again."

This hit Gray right in the heart. He was on the verge of crying, but he knew he had to be strong. He remembered what his friend had told him. _Being depressed and crying over this won't help. _ And of course she was right. Gray knew he had to be strong. So he pulled back that tear.

"I guess you change your mind now.. this isn't going to happen," head still down and speaking in a low voice.

"Is she supposed to be farting rainbows?" Natsu said pointed at a sticker on Gray's laptop.

"Oh.. no. She has a rainbow tail, so when she flies fast, it looks like she is emitting a rainbow."

"Yeah, from her butt. But anyway, back to the topic. Why? I told you not to do that.."

Gray was so speechless. He was scared that whatever he said next, would hurt the situation even more. He didn't know what to do anymore to try to save this relationship.

The bell rang.

"You should go." Natsu commented.

Gray closed his laptop and made his way to his fourth period class, which was right down the hall, about two classrooms away.

Classes started and all that a he could think about was what he had said. _Like he's…your boyfriend.._

The day ended quickly.. Gray went on the bus to go to his house to try to make up.. he hid downstairs for a bit waiting for him to get home..Gray thought he heard him go into his house.. but little did he know.. that was his brother who had walked into the house..

Gray went back upstairs. And Natsu walks through the main door.

"What the fuck.. Gray? What are you doing here? Why did you come here? Hey Gildarts! Look at this. Holy shit man." he called his friend over to see that Gray was sitting on the staircase.

"I'm serious.. What are you doing here?"

Gray still had nothing to say and just continued to type on his computer.

Natsu put his face close to Gray's. First cheek to cheek.. then the corner of his lip to the corner of his lip.. then lip on lip. Gray was confused to this action. He didn't know what to say.. he was just totally confused.

He continued typing and Natsu continued talking and laughing with his brother..

"What are you guys now anyway? Why is he here? And why did you just kiss him?"

" He's my friend."

"Well he seems like you guys are friends with benefits."

The made Gray's heart ache like hell. Tears started forming, but he did his best to keep them in.

"Why you going to be here if you're just going to cry?" Natsu asked.

"Fine!. Stop making it such a big deal!" Gray ran out bringing all of his stuff.

He started fast walking home, but Natsu stopped him.

"Hey! Come back here! We are trying to hang out."

Natsu had him very confused now.

He walked back to ex and went back into the hallway.

End- Comment for next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

He had gone back into the hallway where his friend was still there with him. His friend constantly looked out the door waiting for his ride home. Gray was hoping he would leave soon. He wanted to talk to Natsu. One on one. They continued to laugh and Gray played along so he wouldn't be a bother to them. The scent of his hallway always comforted him. He was so used to it. But today might have been the last day he would ever go there.

"Well see ya Natsu. My ride is here," his friend said to him. "See ya Gray. Hope you guys figure this out," he waved at Gray.

"I sure hope so too," Gray said under his breath.

His friend left, leaving Gray and Natsu by themselves sitting on the staircase. It was silent. All you could hear was Gray fidgeting with his hands.

"This is so confusing.." Gray finally said.

"How?"

"You keep giving me mixed signals."

"What do you mean?" Natsu questioned, staring into Gray's eyes.

"You give me signs that you still want to be with me, but then there are some things that you do that make it seem that you're over me," he got quieter with each word he said.

"How could I ever get over you? We have done so many things together.. I would feel awkward if I went with another person," Natsu said.

"That's how I feel too. That's why I was wondering why you would ever think I went with Loke," he looked down in embarrassment.

"I was just kidding about that. I was just really mad that you told him all of that. And I am still mad."

There was another silence.

"Go." Natsu looked at Gray and pointed to the corner at the bottom of the staircase.

Gray did as he was told and went down there. Natsu followed him.

He pinned him against the wall and went straight into a kiss.

Tears started building up in his eyes. Scared that this moment would end and that he would never be able to be with him like this again.

Natsu started grinding up and down his body. Able to feel his cock getting harder on his leg as he moved up and down. Natsu started breathing heavily and at this moment, Gray knew he was horny.

Then, Natsu threw Gray onto the ground, getting on top of him and in between his legs. There he started to move back and forth. His cock grinding against the inner thigh of Gray's right leg. Still getting harder. Gray wondered if Natsu was able to feel his one his leg. Because he was starting to get hard too. They continued to make out while he was moving back and forth.

Natsu started breathing heavily and started to slow down. He had gotten tired from all of the moving. When he was finished, he slowly went back up and sat on the bottom stair. Gray also got up and sat on the opposite side of the stair.

"I swear, we are friends at school, but when we are here, we are something else," Natsu said, still trying to catch his breath.

Gray just looked at him. Trying to catch his breath too.

"You okay?" Natsu asked. His breathing slowed.

_He acts like a whole different person here.. _Gray thought

"You should stop coming here.." Natsu commented. "Or we'll end up in my room in no time."

Gray sat silent for a few seconds. Thinking about what he had just said.

"Yeah.." Gray sighed. "I probably should."

Gray got up, to go to his backpack that he and left on the top of the staircase. He opened the front pocket and got out his deck of cards. Gray started shuffling them.

"Do you know how to play?" Gray asked.

"Play what?"

"Speed."

"I have never heard of that game before. You should teach me."

Natsu got up and went to the top of the staircase next to Gray. Gray had set up the game and handed Natsu his cards.

"Okay this game is simple. The first one to get rid of their cards wins. You can only have 5 cards in your hand. There will be two cards in the center, five cards on each side of those, face down and each of us will have 20 cards. You can only put a card down that is one value less or more. Pretty much. just put them in order doing up or down."

'Hmm.. Okay." Natsu had picked up the cards and noticed the pictures on them. It was pictures of them. There was Happy, Natsu, Gray, Erza and Lucy.

"Where did you get these cards Gray?" Natsu asked. Still looking at the cards with his face on it.

"I got them custom made. I had pictures of everyone then I edited them into the cards."

"Oh.." Natsu still looking at the cards. "Let's make a bet. If I win, you have to jack off in front of me."

"And what do I get when I win?" Gray asked.

"You get nothing. Because I am a beginner and it's obvious I am going to lose."

"Fine." Gray said

They played and Gray won the first three times. But the fourth game, his cards didn't seem to like him. Natsu ended up winning..

Gray looked down " You were just lucky that round."

"Hmm.. sure. Now." He pointed towards the covered area on the top of the staircase.

Gray looked, but didn't move.

"What? Too chicken?" Natsu made a chicken sound.

"As if."

Gray got up and went to the designated spot. But he didn't do anything.

"Chicken.." Natsu said covered in a cough.

"Who are you calling chicken?" Gray leaned over to him and pulled him into a kiss and Natsu pulled him in, making the kiss deeper.

"Now, that was all me." Gray said, winking at Natsu.

"Okay… Now do it.."

Gray pulled pulled out his part and started stroking it up and down.

"Faster."

Gray did as told.. then Natsu joined in. Natsu kissed him as he was jacking off. This made Gray more into it, and he went faster.

The two started breathing heavily once more, then Natsu slowly backed off..

"Wanna play again?" he asked.

"Uhh,, sure."

Gray got up and went back to his position from when they were playing speed. He shuffled the cards.

"Actually.." Natsu spoke again. "Wanna just kiss again instead?"

Gray looked at him and laughed.. _If only we could be like this together again._

The time that Gray had spent with him, kissing and playing cards.. it felt so normal.. He wishes he could be like that with him again.. like they used to..

Will he ever take him back?


	3. Chapter 3

Another week had passed since they hung out.. Ever since that happened, everyone has been there to help him get over it. Some people even suggested that he found someone else. Saying that he deserves better than him.. but of course, Gray denies them.

"Hey.." a voice came walking behind Gray as he sat in his assigned seat during fourth period.

It was Lucy.

"I think you should really forget about him. if he did that to you, I don't think that he deserves you. Obviously he doesn't care about you and if he truly loved you, then he wouldn't have done that in the first place."

"Maybe you're right.. but something is just keeping me here. I feel like he does truly care for me.. but it's like he is testing me. To see if I will stay committed to him or something." Gray said, keeping direct eye contact with Lucy.

"I am going to bring this up again, if he really did truly care for you, would eh be doing this to you? And I have seen him flirting with other people too.. Would you say eh wants you and only you now?"

Gray was at lost for words and looked toward the ground, then silently walked away, avoiding Natsu as well..

* Next day at school*

Natsu came up to Gray all cool, as if nothing had happened between them. "Hey what's up man?"

"Nothing much I guess," Gray said, still looking at the floor.

It was lunch time so they headed towards the hamburger line.

Then out of the blue Natsu became serious. He placed his hand on Gray's shoulder and whispered in his ear, " So why did you do it?"

Gray looked at him in confusion. "Why did I do what?"

That's when he remembered.. a couple days before, he was sexting Lyon.. and even before that, he had made a promise to Natsu that he wouldn't talk to anyone else like that but him. Which was pretty stupid. It was obvious that Natsu didn't trust him.

"Because I was horny I guess," Gray's voice trailed off along with his eye contact with Natsu.

"Sure.. and he wouldn't even like you anyway by the way. He told me that he thought you ugly as hell," his voice slowly rising at each word.

And of course, Gray walked away from all the stress when he hears his cellphone go off while he is in the band room. The test read:

_Subject:_

_Hey, I'm sorry, but now all of my feelings are towards someone else now. Just know that I am not going back to you if we break up. But what you did, really messed me up. I just couldn't trust you anymore, and my feelings were going away.. We once had a spark, but now it's gone, I'm sorry. I hope you find someone who can deal with your bullshit. I'm not talking to you anymore, I've also been hearing you've been shit talking about me. So fuck you. And fuck that I still loved you. And P.S. my new girlfriend will probably make me feel what it really feels like to be loved."_

As Gray read this, he hadn't noticed the tears running down his face while walking aimlessly in the hallway. He ran to the nearest bathroom and let ass of his tears out.. Luckily he was a quiet cryer, but that didn't stop Lyon from hearing him when he went into the bathroom.

"Hey.. are you okay dude.?" Lyon said quietly.

"Why do you care.? You wouldn't even like me anyway, yet you talked to me like that. And you even called me ugly."

"I care because I am a nice guy. And I'm your friend. And I never said that. Who told you that?"

"Natsu did.. And are you really that type of guy? You always have all the girls on you. It's pretty obvious you're straight."

"That doesn't mean I can't turn bi. I don't like seeing you hurt like this. It hurts me to see you hurt. I want to beat up this kid now. Can I beat him up? I have a hammer in my locker."

"No don't.. I got myself in this mess.. I will get over this eventually. And why do you have a hammer in your locker?"

"Emergencies," Lyon nervously chuckled. "Why don't you hang out with me for a little while. To get your mind off of things."

"Maybe that's a good idea," Gray got up, sniffled, wiped the tears off his face and walked out of the stall.. When Lyon had seen him, he looked so worried and his eyes soften.

"Why are you looking at me like-" Gray was cut off by a hug from the silver haired man in front of him, and Gray, being his emotional self, starts crying once again and returns the hug.. slightly tugging on Lyon's shirt..

"You're crying again? Haven't you cried enough?"

"I'm sorry," Gray sniffed. "Once I start, I can't stop."

Lyon slight pushed him away from the embrace, looked at Gray. Eyes still soft. Gray still crying, Lyon went forwards and kissed Gray on the lips.

Gray's eyes widened.

"You stopped crying," Lyon smiled and cupped the boy's small face with his big hands. "No one will ever hurt you again. I promise."

Gray just looked at him and went for another hug. Thinking that his heart would never be mended, maybe his one true love had finally appeared.

And with that, Lyon gave Gray another kiss.

"Do you wanna skip class and go to my house.? It's not that far from school."

"What are we gonna do.?" Lyon gave a seducing smile, which resulted in Gray freaking out and his face turning red.

"We'll know wh- when we get there I-I guess." Gray stammered.

Lyon leaded Gray out of the bathroom. Making sure Gray's face was covered, and their intertwined hands in sight.


	4. Chapter 4

"Which way is you house," Lyon asked looking down at Gray, who was still sniffing from crying.

Gray pointed in a direction and Lyon followed.

Lyon dragged Gray down the hallway through the crowds of high school students, towards a door that usually had no security guards or cameras. His plan was going exactly as he wanted. Lyon looked around the corner just to make sure that no one was watching and then they slipped out through the door.

But as soon as they slipped out the door, someone had coincidentally taken the same path, though he was walking alone. Hands above his head.

Gray hid behind Lyon. " Can we take another route. I really don't want to deal with him. He's probably gonna bitch about me being with you and start asking questions."

Lyon scanned the area and found a trial leading in the woods. " Does that trail over there lead towards your house.?" He pointed towards the trail.

Gray looked over relieved. " Yeah. Let's go before he spots us."

They slipped passed Natsu and made a run for the woods.

In the woods, Gray had to catch his breath, being nervous and running is not a good pair. They walked in silence. Their hands still intertwined. Lyon looked down on him once in a while just to make sure that he was still content and not about to cry. He never thought he would end up slowly falling in love with him, but it was happening.

"Umm.. Lyon.. can I ask you something.?" Gray asked, startling Lyon's focus on his face.

Lyon's heart started racing a bit. Scared of what the question was. _What did I do? Did I do something wrong? Does he not like me now because of what I did? _

"It' not anything bad, you can stop shaking and overthinking," Gray reassured.

Lyon hadn't noticed he started shaking so he calmed himself down and answered. "Sure.. what is it Gray.?"

Gray stopped walking, " Why did you kiss me.?"

Lyon's face slowly turned pink. "Uh-um.. that.. You just looked so cute and hurt.. I just didn't know what else to do to help stop you crying. No come on, let's go find out what we're going to do at you house."

Gray's face lightened up. He was also wondering what they were going to do. He just suggested to go to his house because he didn't want to go through the rest of the school day looking like he's about to burst crying any moment. And despite how little he knows about Lyon, he felt comfortable around him, like he would actually protect him and stand up for him.

They hadn't even noticed that they had arrived at Gray's front porch.

"No one's home. I'm an only child and my parents are at work. They don't usually get back until 5," Gray said, unlocking the door and letting Lyon go in first. "Make yourself at home."

Lyon walked in and was surprised by how clean it was. Knowing that Gray has a habit of stripping wherever he goes, there weren't any clothes lying on the floor.

Lyon took at a seat on one of their couches. " So where do you sleep.? This seem's like a small house. Only for two people. I only see one bedroom."

"I sleep where you are sitting. My parents have the one bedroom. I get the living room." Gray responded, while pouring a cup of tea for his guest.

_He sleeps here?! Oh my god! No wonder why his scent is all over this! His scent is amazing! _Lyon was thinking and smiling like an idiot. Letting out small chuckles.

"You okay Lyon.?"

"Yeah I am totally fine!" He smiled at Gray with his eyes closed, and quickly, Gray went over and placed his lips on Lyon's before he could open his eyes.

"You're so cute," Gray whispered in his ear.

Gray licked Lyon's bottom lip and he responded by opening his mouth and slipping his tongue underneath his.

They soon fell into a rough kiss. Gray slowly stroke up and down on the bulge that has formed in Lyon's pants. While stroking, he managed to get his button undone and his zipper down. Gray pulled away from the kiss to pull out Lyon's member. Gray went onto his knees, teasing Lyon's tip with his tongue.

"Stop teasing me would ya," Lyon moaned with pleasure.

Gray just chuckled and took all of it in one time, his cock hitting the back of his throat then started to bob his head. Licking Lyon's shaft and finding his sensitive spots.

"You've done this a lot huh?" Lyon commented while tuggin on Gray's hair.

Gray just nodded. _But his is so big! It feels amazing! _

"Ahh~ I'm gonna cum~" Lyon pulled his dick out from Gray's mouth and sprayed it all over his face.

Gray started stripping his clothes off his body, with the help of Lyon. Then Gray sat on on of him, slipping his tongue back into his mouth, and started stripping him of his clothing.

Lyon couldn't handle it anymore and he grabbed Gray and put him on all fours on the couch.

"I'm- going in.." Lyon slipped his hardened member into Gray's entrance.

"Gyahhh~~" Gray moaned loudly.

Lyon, moving his waist back and forth at Gray's pace, started breathing heavily. He tugged on Gray's hair to tilt his head back for a kiss. Their tongues danced around each other, only stopping to gasp for air.

"You make such adorable noises," Lyon smirked. " Let me see your face." Lyon grabbed Gray again and flipped him over. His face covered by his hand and his member dripping wet.

"Don't cover your face," Lyon moved Gray's hand away from his face. "You're giving such an erotic look, it's turning me on." He sucked on Gray's tender skin and left marks from his neck down his chest.

"Lyon.. I'm at my limit.." _He feels so good inside me. _

"Ahh... Me too.."

Lyon gave more faster thrusts.

"Gyahh~~ Cum inside me Lyon!"

One last thrust and they both came. Lyon's cum overflowing from Gray's entrance. Lyon goes down and gives him a kiss.. Not a rough one.. but a passionate one..

"We should probably clean up before my parents get home," Gray chuckled.

Lyon looked down at their sticky members. " Yeah we probably should. Do you want me to clean you off so we don't waste paper towels?" Lyon winked at him and teased him by licking his tip. Gray twitched at the feeling. Although he was tired he wanted more.

"If it's not a bother," Gray winked back at him.

"Of course it's not," Lyon put his head down to meet Gray's member and started cleaning up the gooey mess that they had made.

"Ouch- don't use your teeth," Gray moaned in pain.

"Oops.. sorry. First timer right here, remember that."

Lyon repositioned and opened his mouth wider to take more of it in.

"Nggh~ You're a fast learner. This feels so good!" Gray's moans got louder.

"We should really hurry up though. Your parents will be home in an hour." Lyon commented.

"What?! An hour?! How long were we fucking!?"

Lyon gave a small giggle. " So you were that into it huh? You couldn't even keep track of time?"

"It's because it was my first time... Natsu never did this kind of stuff with me.. I only gave him the blowjobs.."

Gray looked embarrassed, now that Lyon knew that it was his first time.

"That isn't very fair. Don't go back to him. He was only using you for his pleasure. I'm here for you now. And I'll make sure you get treated the right way."

Gray's eyes lightened with hope. After that, they finally decided to clean and when they were done, they just sat on the couch just playing video games until his parents got home. Gray was hoping that maybe one day, he could introduce Lyon to them... as his boyfriend.


	5. Chapter 5

Still at Gray's house, they were still playing video games. His parents were in the room, and now that was a good time for Lyon to ask something he has been waiting to ask.

The living room was silent and all the could be heard was the clicking of the buttons on their controllers, but that silence was broken with Lyon's voice.

"Hey.. can I ask you something.? It's probably something that you don't want to answer.."

Gray stopped his movement, and sighed deeply.. "It's about Natsu isn't it?"

"How- how did you..?" he stammered.

"Just a gut feeling. You were bound to ask sooner or later." Gray sighed again. "You really want to know.?

"If that's okay with you. I'm not going to force it out of you."

"Well it was about a month ago. We were so close, but it didn't feel the same. I kept hearing rumors about him flirting with other people. So, I asked him about it one day when I was at his place and he just flipped shit. He was wondering why I was bitching about it so much when I only asked once. He didn't even say if the rumors were true or not. So I assumed they were true. I kept feeling insecure and I got depressed. Then people started blaming him for my depression, but I told them that it was because a family member passed away.. and I tried to tell him that too but he wouldn't believe me…"

Gray's eyes started to water and his voice became shaky.

"Then one day he just said 'I'm done. I can't take this anymore.. this is making me look so bad'. Then my depression hit me even harder. We tried working it out again.. but the rumors were still going through my head.. I just.."

"Lyon dropped his controller and pulled Gray into an embrace. Tears we're running down Gray's face.

"I had it all, but I just threw it away.."

"Shhh~ Gray no.. You didn't have it all..he didn't see how wonderful you are.. he just didn't know how to cheer you up or reassure you that you were only his. He doesn't deserve you.. stop crying now.. everything is going to be fine." Lyon started stroking the back of his head to calm him down.

"Shh~ It's okay.. it's okay.. I'm here now.." he placed a kiss on Gray's forehead.

A few minutes had passed and it got quieter. Lyon looked down and saw that he had fallen asleep.. _ He looks so calm now. _Lyon laid Gray's head on his legs since there weren't any pillows.

The sound of a doorknob caught Lyon's attention, Gray's father walked out and glanced over at them.

"He hasn't slept that soundly in a while. He has been having trouble falling asleep for the past month because of that Natsu kid. I wonder what happened..He used to be so happy when he was with him or talking about him. Like he was the best thing that's ever happened to him. But I guess that special person is you now." he smiled. "Take care of him for me okay? He's been through a lot. Numerous nights, he cried himself to sleep and each night, I hate Natsu more and more."

Lyon just looked at him, mouth open. " Wait, so that means, you accept that your son is gay.?"

"We always have.. but it started with Natsu.. his first real relationship. Everyone else that has gone out with him has only went out with him on a dare.. just to play around with his heart because everyone knew how fragile he was. People called him a fool for it and he's been having trust issues ever since…"

Silence filled the room. Gray's father and Lyon just looking at Gray with worried eyes.

"Thank you for being there for him. I never thought he would find someone else to think of as special. You're welcome to spend the night. it's already late anyway. " With that, Gray's dad got a glass of water and headed back towards his room.

Soon Lyon also fell asleep too. Both of his parents came out about an hour later to check on them. When Gray's parents had seen them, they brought them a blanket so they wouldn't catch a cold.

"I think he found the one. Natsu never acted like this. He usually didn't like when Gray fell asleep on him." Gray's mother commented.

"Yeah.." his father sighed and wrapped his arm around his wife and they both headed back to turn in.

The next morning they took ice wizards awoke, in each other's arms. Gray rubbed his eyes and looked up and the man whom he was embracing with.

"I know you're looking at me Gray. I can feel it." a smile grew on Lyon's face and he opened his eyes. Looking down at Gray, he placed a kiss o his forehead.

"Good morning handsome." Lyon chuckled.

Gray's face turned to a bright pink. "Do you want breakfast.?.. wait why are you still here? I thought you would've gone home."

"Your father gave me permission."

"You talked to my father?"

"Um.. yeah. He came out last night while you were sleeping."

"Did he say anything weird to you?" Gray sat up and his expression got serious.

"….Weird how?" Lyon also got up.

"Like, did he talk about me.?"

Lyon was unsure whether to tell him or not. He doesn't want him to be mad at his father, but he didn't want to lie to him either.

"He did… he started talking about how the fact that they accepted that you were gay… and how the people hat you have dated before Natsu were only playing with you. He also brought up how you were with Natsu.. How happy you used to be. Then something happened between you two and you were restless. And you cried yourself to sleep many nights."

Gray just sat silent for a few moments. " Is that all that he said?"

"Well.. he also asked me a favor." Lyon grabbed Gray's hand. " He asked me to take good care of you. He knew who I was to you when he saw you sleeping on my lap."

Gray's expression softened and tears started building up in his eyes. Then he wrapped his arms around Lyon and gave him a big hug.

"Now go make breakfast babe." Gray whispered in his ear.


	6. Chapter 6

Gray's voice went down Lyon's neck, making a shiver go down his spine.

"Don't do that when you're parents are home," he whispered. " You are gonna get me excited."

"Everything's fine. They went out to do our Saturday shopping. I usually go with them, but they probably let me stay because you were still here." Gray running his finger down Lyon's chest. " I'm just teasing. Let's go eat.. and maybe something afterwards."

"Can I at least go wash up first?"

"Only if I can go with you," he replied.

Lyon gave out his hand, waiting for Gray to place his on it.

"Are you serious.?"

"Why not? It's not like we haven't seen each other naked already."

Gray lead him to the bathroom. For a tiny house, the bathroom was quite spacious. Gray ran the water in the tub. While it was filling up, the two were stripping off their clothes…off of each other. They ended up playing a stripping game with rock, paper, scissors.

With Gray's luck, he stripped Lyon of all his clothing first.

"Ha, I win!" Gray gave a big grin.

"Okay okay. You win. Let's get into the tub now."

Lyon stripped the rest of Gray's clothing off. With both of them, now naked, they went into the tub. Gray in between Lyon's legs.

Everything fell silent.. the sound of the water dripping and their steady breathing was all that could be heard. Lyon thought it was so quiet, that it seemed like Gray had fallen asleep.

Lyon was hugging him from behind, looked at the side of his face. _ Oh, he is sleeping. He must really lost a lot of sleep because of that jerk.. can't believe I was friends with him. _Lyon thought.. his chin resting oh Gray's shoulder.

The entire time they were in the tub, Gray was sleeping. Lyon placed a kiss on the back of Gray's shoulder.

"Hey Gray, we should get out now. We have been here for a while.."

Gray woke up for the second time that day.

"Mm.. just five more minutes.." Gray sleepily turned to his side so that his head lay under Lyon's and his hand lay on his chest. _Sheesh.. this guy.. _ he smiled and let his lover sleep for five more minutes.

"Gray, come one babe. It's been five minutes."

Gray rubbed his eyes and looked up him. Realizing they were still in the tub.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. I fell asleep in the tub.." Gray stranded up and bowed his head.

"Hey stop being so formal with me. And it's fine.. I didn't mind.. You are so cute when you sleep."

Gray's face turn so red, he had to hide it in the water.

"Come on, let's go get breakfast.

Lyon stood up, got out of the tub, and dried himself off. Gray just watched him.. _ Woooow… he's so muscular.. he has such a perfect body… No. no. no… Gray don't get excited.. just get out of the tub and put your clothes on._

Gray got out of the tub, but his thoughts were maybe just a bit too late.. his member had already grown out.. once he noticed, he immediately sat back down.

"What's wrong? Aren't you going to change..?"

"Uhh.. you go on ahead without me. I think I want to soak just a little longer." _ Yeah so I can jerk this off and get rid of it.._

_"_Are you sure? Okay then i'll go ahead and start cooking. Is it okay if I go without a shirt?"

"Yeah i don't m-mind." Gray stuttered.

As soon as Lyon walked out, Gray started to stroke his member. Little did he know, Lyon was still at the door. Listening to what he was doing.

"Aghh… Lyon…"

_What does this guy think he is doing without me..? _ Lyon snickered. _Agh.. he's making such cute noises.. this is getting me hard too… I need to get rid of this before he gets done.._

So Lyon also starts jerking himself off.. it didn't take long for him to finish.. but as soon as he did.. Gray opened the door.

Gray's eyes widened, but softened again. "You're all dirty again.. Gray went down on all fours and placed his lips around Lyon's member to clean up all the cum. Lyon combed through Gray's hair while doing so.

"You didn't have to clean it up… I could have done it myself."

"Sorry.. I couldn't help myself.. It just looked so tasty.." He licked the remaining cum off of his lips.. " Now where is my real breakfast.?"

Lyon smiled and gave a small laugh.. then he went to the kitchen. "Where do you keep your pans.? Wait, first of all, what do you even want?"

"Surprise me," Gray gave big smile.

"Do you mind if I go through the kitchen to find the ingredients?"

"Help yourself."

Lyon went through the fridge to fine the eggs and searched if they had any sausages. He found both and set them on the counter next to the stove. He turned on the stove to heat up the pan, while the pan was heating up he went to make sure that there was rice cooked.

When he opened it.. it was empty. Lyon gave a blank face and looked back at Gray.

"What is it.?"

"Do you guys not eat rice.?"

"Oh we do, it's just that we are too lazy to cook it."

"Sheesh, you're gonna be a handful when we are married." Lyon turned away looking for the rice.

Gray's attention suddenly darted back to Lyon. _M-married? He actually sees a future with me? He must be serious about me not getting hurt anymore. _

_"_Oi, what are you staring at and why is you face turning red? Ohhhh…. is it that you can't believe you have your man cooking in your kitchen? Or was it when I caught you in the tub?" he snickered.

"Wh-what?"

"Nothing baby," he flashed a smile and continued cooking. _Did I really just say that?!_ His face started turning a bit pink.

The room fell silent, and all you could hear was the sizzling of the egg on the pan. Gray's thoughts were still on what Lyon had said.

"Breakfast is done."

Gray didn't respond. He was still too busy fantasizing about how his life would be like if he and Lyon got married, and the fact that his man was in the kitchen, cooking him breakfast, really turned him on.

"Babe!" Snap out of it!"

"Wh-what?" his attention finally to Lyon.

"I said breakfast was ready. Why were you so spaced out?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm fine. Just daydreaming a bit that's all."

"Ooooo.." Lyon walked up to Gray before he could get up. "Daydreaming about what.?" he whispered.

"Uh…I'm starving! Let's go eat."

Gray quickly got up and walked towards the table. There, his plate of food waited for him. This made Lyon curious.. and he was going to make him spill.. In. Any. Way. Possible. But then he noticed something as he waled past Gray.

"Hey are we going camping.?" he gave him a sexy smile.

"No…why?" Gray was confused.

Lyon went down on his knees so that his mouth was right next to his ear. "Because looks like someone has pitched a tent." He trailed his hands up Gray's leg, towards the bulge in his pants.

"Someone's happy again." he whispered in his ear, then nibbled on it.

"I think I am always gonna be happy.. now that I have you in my life."


	7. Chapter 7

"Ngh~ ahh~" Gray bit his lip , trying not to let a moan escape.

"Someone's sensitive.." Lyon snickered, pulled down the zipper and placed his lips around Gray's member. "Go ahead, if you're hungry, then eat. Don't mind me."

_HOW CAN I POSSIBLY EAT WITH YOU SUCKING ME?! _ Gray yelled in his head.

"As you've noticed, I only cooked enough food for you."

"I was going to ask you about that.. Aren't you hungry right now.?"

"Shhh.. just eat your food and I'll eat mine."

_This guy! You'll eat your breakfast? Is that really going to make you full?!_

As Gray thought to himself, he attempted to eat the food that he had cooked.

"Thank you for the food!"

As Gray ate his food, Lyon continued his business, licking every part of his hardened member. As he progressed, the slurping noises became louder and his pace quickened.

"Gyahh~~" Gray let out a loud moan. "Lyon… I'm *pant* gonna cum *pant* pull out!"

Gray words didn't matter at that moment, when he let out his hot cum.

_I came in his mouth… I hope he's not mad!_

*gulp* "Ahh~~ you taste so sweet! It's for the meal" Lyon grinned and gave Gray a kiss on the cheek.

"Ehhhh!?" Gray's face flushed with red in an instant. "I'm- i'm done with my food.. Thank you for the meal too.."

"Anything for you.." he flashed another smile. "So what are we going to do today? Perhaps a date? Oh and one question.. Do you want to keep the fact that we are dating now a secret.?"

"Hm… I think I want to put it out there when we go back to school.. This isn't something that should be kept secret.. and I want to piss a certain someone off too.. God damn that Natsu thinks he can keep me all down and gloomy forever. I'll show him.."

As Gray said all of this, Lyon just looked at him.. to Lyon, Gray seemed like he was sparkling..

"Yeah. we'll show him. You can be happy. Even if it's not with him." Lyon threw his arm around him.

"Now hurry up, or we'll be late for school."

Lyon and Gray both got ready… Although Gray was nervous, he was quite excited.. wondering if this would actually have an impact on that jackass Natsu.

They both arrived at school. Their fingers interlocking each other as they walked in the door. They continued walking to Gray's locker. Slowly, everyone's attention was turned on the two walking.

Murmurs filled the hallway, fingers being pointed. Some people even glared at them. Gray's confidence started going down. He lowered his head to cover his eyes with his hair. Lyon, who was still pulling him towards his locker, squeezed his hand to reassure him that it was going to be okay. Gray lightly squeezed back and continued walking behind him.

_Everything is going to be fine… _Gray thought to himself.

And coming right around that corner, from where his locker was, Natsu walked. His hands in his pockets with a cool look on his face. He waved at everyone who said hi to him and said hi to others when they didn't. He shared laughs and smiled so brightly. But then his smile faded. His gaze met Gray's, and the happiness in his eyes disappeared. The peaks of his smile came down.

Lyon glared at him for a second. "What are you looking all depressed for Natsu.?"

Natsu's hand slowly curled into a fist. Ready to punch him. "I don't know what you're talking about Lyon."

"We'll are you mad then.? Your hand is starting to turn red." Lyon smirked.

"Tsk." was all Natsu said before he placed a punch on Lyon's face. Knocking him down to the ground. He got on top of him and attempted to land more hits on him, but Lyon grabbed his wrists and flipped him over so that he was now on top. Gray tried prying off Natsu off of him, but only ended up being pushed back into the crowd that was forming.

"I don't want to fight you Natsu! And don't touch him! You don't deserve him!" He pinned his arms down by his sides.

"Just why!? Why did you go with him?! He said you were ugly remember?"

"Honestly, I don't know why you would go telling him that. Or was it that you already knew about my feelings for him long before and you were just trying to keep him away from me?"

Some of the crowd gasped and Gray's eyes widened when he heard this. His face turning slightly pink.

"You always toyed with him? Did you really think he was going to stay forever?" Lyon still pinning him down, he moved his face closer to his so his eyes were in plain sight.

"No one is ever going to hurt him again. Got it.?" Lyon got off of him and grabbed Gray's hand then stormed towards his locker again. Leaving Natsu laying on the floor and still staring at the ceiling. Few of his friends came to see if he was okay. But it looked like the life was sucked out of him.

Gray was speechless. He just let Lyon drag him to wherever.

Not paying attention to where he was being dragged, he was pinned with him back on the wall of a bathroom stall.

Lyon's lips immediately meeting his.

Author's Note: I am now taking X Reader requests and I will do the best to do all of them in my spare time!


End file.
